Tonsillitis
by Soul Stealer 2K4
Summary: As cool as Danny’s Ghostly Wail is, he probably shouldn’t have used it more than four times in one sitting... The doctor had been to see him three times in that fortnight and every time he’d concluded that Danny had contracted Tonsillitis... MAJOR DXS
1. Chapter 1

Silent…

He had been silent for two weeks now.

He didn't seem to be in any physical pain, he just couldn't talk. The doctor had been to see him three times in that fortnight and every time he'd concluded that Danny had contracted Tonsillitis.

Sam and Tucker knew better. Well, Sam did anyway; Tucker's theory involved a lot of perverted ideas about what she and Danny got up to while he wasn't around.

As cool as Danny's Ghostly Wail is, he probably shouldn't have used it more than four times in one sitting. It did get the job done, there was no questioning that, but after such an ear-shattering fight, Ember may never hear again… and Danny may never speak again.

When Dr. Tori had visited last, he told Maddie and Jack that Danny should stay home for a while, and if his speech still wasn't back by the end of week four, he'd have to get his tonsils surgically removed. Due to the bad hospital experience he went through when Spectra infected the student body with a ghost virus, Danny had a silent freak out at the idea, shaking his head and throwing a toddler-like temper tantrum.

That's why they called Sam over. As a child, the Goth girl was plagued by Tonsillitis on five, six or even seven separate occasions a year. Despite that, she still _had _her tonsils; by the time she got to third grade – ironically enough, the age she met Danny and Tucker – her throat infections had ceased. To this day she was teased by Tucker that 'the power of love' cured it and for every time he said it, she would give him a well-deserved punch to the arm.

"Thanks again Sam, we hope your parents don't mind," Maddie said. "I know they don't really think much of us Fenton's."

"Don't worry; my parents are freaked out by anything they don't truly understand and that includes me." She smirked. "Besides, it'll be nice to get away from them for the weekend."

"If there are any ghost attacks, you know where the weapons are," Jack reminded, shifting his gaze between Sam and a list of things he had to double check. "Mind you, the genetic lock on the portal is busted so the darn thing won't open anyway! Ha!"

"Well dear, he's upstairs asleep at the moment, the medicine is in the fridge and if he feels better he can have some ice cream but make sure he gets his rest."

"You make him sound like a baby," Sam giggled.

"He'll _always_ be my baby, no matter how old he is." She smiled that maternal grin and picked up her suitcase. "We'll be back by Sunday afternoon so make yourself comfortable. Jazz said you can stay in her room while she's at her little slumber party. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK," She nodded assuredly. "I promise I'll take good care of Danny."

"Thank you dear. We best be on our way, come on Jack,"

"Can we stop for ice cream?" A huge pleading smile crossed his face.

"We haven't even got off the drive yet!"

"But Danny gets to have ice cream," He wined.

"Oh my goodness…" Maddie shook her head and sighed. "See you later Sam."

"Bye guys, have fun!" She watched Jack fumble with some items in the back of the Fenton RV. Then he slammed the tailgate shut and got into the driver's seat. With a honk of the horn and a major rev of the engine, Danny's parents sped away to whatever convention, outing or exorcism they'd been invited to.

She closed the front door and sighed. So, here she was, for two whole days; all alone – in the Fenton Household - with a poorly Danny. No Tucker, no Jazz, no ghosts. Just Danny and Sam. Oh dear God what had she gotten herself into? She had never babysat before, but hey, it's just Danny, right? Nothing wrong or nerve racking about 48 hours of quality time with a lifelong crush who was dependant on you to take care of them, right?

_Who are you trying to kid? _

If she looked at this logically _before _she agreed to it, she would've had a chance to back out. She'd stayed here many times in the past, but she'd _never _been this nervous. Her heart was pounding like a giant Mardi Gras drum. Rooting through her black duffle bag, she pulled out her iPod and put it on random. She opened the refrigerator door and found the bottle of Spectracef that Maddie had mentioned. When she took the lid off, the intoxicating stank of chemicals immediately returned her to the days of her own regular fights with tonsillitis.

Though technically, what Danny had wasn't like human throat infections, it was no doubt a spectral illness that only affected half or full ghosts. Her first thought was to check on Danny. She left the medication on the counter, switched off her MP3 player and started quietly up the stairs. Her hand twisted the doorknob ever so slowly and she began to push the door open, but stopped a few seconds later.

_Oh God, what if he's in his boxers?_

Deep down, she'd _like _to see him in his underwear, she imagined he had a well defined abdomen and firm, yet smooth, muscles rippling across his chest and arms; it wasn't beyond reason when you stop to consider the kind of workout he got from being a big time Halfa, defending Amity Park on a regular basis. She reached up to feel her burning cheeks. Oh the perversion! She'd been hanging around Tucker a little too much.

_Just go in already! What's the worst that happens if he _is _just in his undies? Twenty bucks says you jump his bones and even then the only bad part is that you wont be able to hear his long, drawn out moan when you-_

Sam hit herself in the head to cleanse her mind of the bad thoughts. She took a deep breath and, with her eyes shielded, opened the door. She moved her hand to see… Danny in a black t-shirt and blue sweat pants. Damn, just when she was getting all excited too. He was facing the other way so she couldn't see if he was awake or not. Slowly approaching the bed, Sam peered over him. His eyes snapped open and with lightening speed threw his arms around her neck.

"Ah!" She nearly jumped out of her skin and fell on her butt trying to break away. "Danny you scared the Helloutta me!"

He tried to laugh, but since his voice had been lost, it looked as though someone put him on mute. His mouth was wide with amusement and his shoulders were moving with the rhythm of his body.

"OK Mister, very funny, but bear in mind I'm looking after you for the next two days and since _you_ can't speak, _my _word is law." She smirked at him.

He instantly stopped his silent laughter and waved his arms around in protest. He stood on the bed and leapt up and down, still with arms flailing.

"Just for that, you don't get any ice cream." Sam turned and left the room. Danny followed her.

His noiseless protest continued as he proceeded to follow her down the stairs. She could hear his footsteps matching the pace of her own, and his oversized shirt rustling, but still no sound came from his mouth. She whipped round at such a speed that he almost fell over. Her face was so close to his, and she could see his cheeks change to a luscious pink, at the same time, she felt her own singe with redness. Her violet eyes cut deeply into his bright cerulean ones.

"You shouldn't be walking around Danny, you should be in bed." That came out all wrong and they _both _knew how naughty it sounded.

"If you promise to behave, I'll let you stay up late." She fingered the neckline of his shirt and stared straight into his eyes. He gulped nervously; clearly, she was _way _too close for comfort. "Promise?"

She held out her hand, pinkie finger outstretched and her face maintained a calm, yet strong expression – regardless of how much her chest was being crushed from the inside by her rapid and ecstatic heart beating. He smiled and hooked his little finger around hers, and they shook on it. Sam gestured to the table in the kitchen. Danny obediently walked in and sat down. He looked around the work tops for no particular reason, unless it was to avoid direct eye contact with her, and gently kicked his legs back and forth.

"OK Dan, take this," The thick crimson liquid sat in a teaspoon which Sam held near his mouth.

He turned his nose up at it.

"Don't be stubborn with me, just _take _it, it'll make your voice come back,"

He stuck out his tongue, crossed his arms and looked away.

"If you're going to act like a baby Danny, I'll _treat_ you like one!" She cautioned.

An 'I-don't-think-you've-got-the-guts' kind of sneer glared at her from beneath his oceanic eyes.

_If you weren't so irresistibly cute, Daniel, I'd get you for this… _She thought to herself. "So we're playing that game are we? Fine!"

She playfully stormed out of the room and Danny felt kinda bad… until she came back ten minutes later. Her hair was up in a full ponytail which bobbed when she moved; she'd changed out of her classic black tank top and skirt, and into a lilac slouch top and much-shorter-than-usual denim shorts. Basically, she looked like a normal teenaged babysitter. Danny, even if he could talk, didn't know what to say. He just sort of sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest widdle thing?" She cooed, pinching his cheek softly. "Don't worry lil baby, your mommy's gone out for a while but I'm here to take care of you!"

This was just plain _weird_. Sam sat down in the chair next to him and held the spoon up at him again with a strangely beaming face.

"C'mon baby, open up,"

He refused once more.

"Now, now, I know this stuff looks yucky but if you don't take it you won't get better," She said, her eyes pleading with him. And he almost broke down. _Almost_…

Instead he decided to play along. He pulled a grossed out face and slammed his fists on the table, trying to stare her down.

"Pwease Dan-Dan, will you do it for _me_?"

Oooh… What a low blow. How could he say no to that? He turned pink at the rather strange pet name she used but still no dice; Danny may have been literally speechless but he was going to take part in this charade just as long as she wanted it to continue.

"I'll just have to take it myself to show you it's not bad, won't I?"

For Sam, it was not a big deal, she was used to the taste of throat medicine, her early childhood pretty much revolved around it. But she _was_ going to have a little bit of fun with this. She'd seen _Chocolat _and _School for Seduction _at least 50 times in the past two months alone and Goth be damned if she didn't learn _something _from them. Sam poured a little bit more of the solution on the spoon, to the point where it was overflowing slightly and running down the handle and onto her fingers.

Danny watched intently as she put it in her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed. She twisted it slowly in her mouth and almost savoured the potent medicinal taste. It had been a long time since she'd had a sample of this stuff. Her lips tingled as the head of the spoon left her taste buds. She gradually licked the handle and her index finger, both of which were lightly coated with the dark red goo she'd just ingested. She then refilled it and offered it to Danny.

"See? Nothing bad happened to _me_. Now it's your turn…"

Here she noticed the expression on his face. His pupils had dilated until naught but a thin strip of electric blue surrounded it and his jaw had dropped considerably. She giggled.

"D'aww, poor baby, come here."

Sam put the prescription down and grabbed Danny's hand. With one yank of her arm, she pulled him forward until he was now sitting in her lap, facing her with wide, nervous eyes and a beacon red face. One hand supported his back – perhaps a little _too _close to his butt – and the other was armed with the antitoxin-filled spoon.

"Be a good widdle baby and take your medicine."

Since his mouth was still open, owing to the bizarre display she had just put on, Sam took the opportunity to force feed him. She nudged his jaw closed and smiled.

"Now swallow it…" She nodded encouragingly.

Danny tried, but he couldn't, he was still stunned. Maybe because he was sitting in her lap, in his sleepwear, with her lips so close to his or that her soft fingers were touching the underside of his chin, maybe it was just the fact that Sam had been acting really, _really _strangely ever since she got here, and in his recent illness he had no way of telling her that her current behaviour was so outlandish.

He froze up when he felt Sam's right hand stroking his neck, trying to get him to swallow that foul tasting brew. He could feel his face getting hot, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as his throat muscles relaxed and the spoonful of whatever-it-was slithered into his stomach.

"That's a good boy!" She ruffled his hair. "Who wants ice cream?"

Danny clapped his hands and jumped up, running around the kitchen happily and playing up to his role of the 'baby'. Sam just had to laugh - he was so cute when he acted like a child! And this role-play thing was a lot of fun, if a bit depraved, but she was glad no one else was around to see it; she preferred that these moments shared with him stayed private. She had to admit, she was very nervous about this whole 'taking care of Danny' thing to start.

_It sounds like you're trying to get in his pants…_

That damned voice in her head, why did it have to say things like that?

She really missed hearing Danny's voice. This tonsillitis thing bothered her to no end; if he never spoke again she'd probably start crying and never ever stop. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other like some kind of hyperactive jack rabbit, and all the worry faded away when she saw that adorable face of his. He clutched her hand and dragged her over to the fridge-freezer, still acting the baby as he rolled onto the floor and sat cross-legged. He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"Does my widdle Dan-Dan want Cookies 'N Cream?" Sam took out a small tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, holding it just beyond his reach.

_He really _does _look like a baby with his arms up like that, kinda like he wants a hug or something…_

His face lit up with happiness and he stretched up as much as he could without actually getting onto his feet. She giggled again. She scooped the dessert into a medium-sized bowl and searched the cupboard for some ice cream sauce. Danny poked her ankle and pointed to the top left one on the other side of the fridge.

"Thanks Danny,"

While Sam was getting the sauce, he got up and rummaged through the kitchen drawers to find his favourite spoon – the big one that came to a dull point. He put the handle end in his mouth and returned to his previous place.

"No, Dan-Dan," Sam shook her head and sat in front of him with the bowl in her hands. "You're a _baby_ remember? I have to feed you because you're too immature to use a spoon."

She tried to take the utensil from his mouth, but he moved before she could get it. A cheeky grin spread from ear to ear when she tried – and failed – three more times. He knew that although she was faster than him, he had the advantage of ghost powers. Danny made a run for it and bounded into the living room. Sam left the ice cream bowl on the kitchen tiles and chased after him, but she was too late.

He had turned invisible.

_How can he be so energetic when he's supposed to be ill?_

She knew catching him would be difficult, blast those powers of his, they were the one thing that kept her from being totally victorious over him. And without his voice to give away his position, it only made this game of spectral hide and seek that much harder for her. Sometimes she could sense him with that supposed 'psychic connection' they had, but right now, her best bet was the menagerie of weapons in the basement. She doubled back on herself and headed downstairs.

Danny, on the other hand, was actually hiding upstairs. He'd taken the elixir with him. That stuff was positively nasty, and Sam had tricked him into eating it. He sneered at the disgusting medicine and went to throw it out the window – he was _never _going to taste that awful crap again as long as he drew breath – but when he stood by the gaping hole that allowed a fresh breeze to stroke his skin, he was reminded of what she was doing for him.

One month prior, he, Tucker and Sam had been invited to an all school party. That party was tonight. _Everyone _in the entire student body of Casper High was going. But then Danny got ill a couple of weeks ago. His parents and his sister already had plans; plans they couldn't cancel. Tucker wasn't responsible enough to keep an eye on Danny, so he was off the hook.

That left Sam.

Sam was spending _her_ weekend looking after him when she knew damn well she didn't have to – not that she'd be caught dead at one of those summertime do's anyway. He'd almost forgotten about that when his mom called her, he was just really excited to be alone, all alone, with Sam for the entire weekend.

He smiled. The contents of that glass bottle that Dr. Tori left behind may have scarred his tongue forever with a rank, bittersweet tint, but now every time he looked at it, the only thing he would see is the dedication in Sam's pretty lilac eyes. He honestly appreciated that she'd sacrificed her free time to make sure he was OK; the joke about him being a baby was fun and he liked the nickname she'd given him. It also gave him reassurance that Sam could be the maternal type.

Perhaps feeling a bit guilty, he decided to go back downstairs and get some dessert. They could watch movies and play video games and make a proper slumber party out of the next two days - regardless of whatever ailment he had. Danny sprinted out of his bedroom and down the staircase, headed for the kitchen. He was so happy and carefree and-

**SPLAT**

"Danny?" Sam heard someone fall over and crash into a plastic object.

She ran out of the basement and into the kitchen and tried her best not to laugh at what she saw. There on the kitchen floor, dizzy and covered in Ben and Jerry's ice cream with an orange bowl on his head, was Danny. Just when he was acting more like his true fourteen year-old self, he tripped over his own feet, straight into the after dinner treat she'd foolishly forgot to move. He looked even more like a baby now than he did before. A light hearted snigger broke free of her lips. He opened his arms to her like he had earlier as he sat looking so helpless on the floor.

"Aww Dan-Dan, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" She said.

He smiled sheepishly as she moved the bowl. The sweet stuff was all over the place; in his hair, on his clothes, she was pretty sure some of it had gone down the inside of his shirt.

"You know what this means don't you?"

He shook his head.

"I'll have to give you a bath,"

A saucy grin made Danny's eyes almost bulge straight out of his head. Once again, his face turned thirty shades of scarlet. Sam? Give him a _bath? _Oh man, he'd really stepped in it this time. How the _hell _was he meant to get out of this one? God, he really wasn't ready for this. He _seriously _wasn't, but it's like she said, _her_ word was law since _he_ still had no voice. He knew she wouldn't push her luck and she was just as pure as he was, but still…

Sam assisted him in standing and leisurely led him back up the stairs. He never really noticed before, but she had very swingy hips. They swayed ever so subtly in front of him; it was like dangling a steak above a hungry tiger who in turn would growl and paw at the meat, desperately wanting to devour it.

"I'll get the bath water running. Yougo and get out of those clothes, Mister."

Suddenly Danny felt like the T bone being thrown to a man-eating vixen. Except this vixen had livid raven hair and fiery amethyst eyes and seemed determined to get his clothes off. The confusion was certainly not going anywhere anytime soon. He and Sam were meant to be _just friends_. This was supposed to be so simple, but that simplicity got thrown away not long after the start of High school. He heard the tap water echo from the bathroom and he started to sweat again, anxiety controlled his system. He sat on the edge of his bed, cold and rather sticky. Melted ice cream dripped down his face and his neck.

"Do you like me fussing over you or what?"

Danny glanced up at Sam leaning against the doorframe. He smiled.

"Can you undress yourself Danny, or would you like me to do it for you?"

He instantly stared at her, sincere distress easily read in his eyes. She couldn't help but let a big beaming grin cross her face. As if she knew exactly what he was thinking. What, did he honestly think she was gonna get in the bath with him or something? Is that what he wanted? Sure, maybe in one of her dirtiest dreams she could do that, it would be one of those private, sensual moments that couples have, but in reality, they weren't a couple, and as much as she longed to be romantically involved with Danny, she would have to wait until _he _was ready.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna **rape** you or anything," She jested. "I'm just here to take care of you while your parents are gone, and I won't let you to bed all gooey."

Why did she have to say things in that way? She always made it sound so perverted and wrong, even if what she was saying was perfectly innocent. His face would soon be stuck with a permanent blush if he went outside and the wind changed direction. He'd blushed so much today his cheeks were going to explode. Sam bent down to look him square in the face.

"Is lil Dan-Dan gonna be a good boy and get cleaned up?"

He nodded. She moved towards him and gently, so gently that she could barely taste the sweetness, pressed her lips to his. She held the virtuous kiss for only a few seconds, and as she got up to leave, licked her lips of the ice cream transferred from him. With quivering blue orbs, he watched her exit his bedroom. He heard the tap water come to an immediate stop, followed by her graceful footsteps as she returned to the living room.

"I'll check on you in thirty minutes, and you better be in that tub young man!" Her jovial tone called out…

* * *

**OK so what are we doing here, uh, to be honest, I don't really know. I first got the idea for this when I kissed a girl who had just gotten over tonsillitis which in turn gave _me _a throat infection.**

**The second installment should be up soon!**

**Forgive me if it's a bit weird, although, considering the other fanfics I've written you should all be used to that by now XD**

**SS2K4**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Sam came back upstairs to keep an eye on Danny.

The bathroom door was closed and she could hear splashing noises on the other side. The shimmering bronze doorknob sparkled at her with an opportunity she was unsure she should take. On the one hand, she would be invading his privacy, and heaven only knows if the roles were reversed, she'd shoot anyone stupid enough to go into her personal space. On the otherhand, she had a powerful urge to see his perfect body in all its moistened naked glory. It was an insatiable desire that she was dying to indulge in.

Her fingers were shaking.

_No, don't do it… I know you want him, but you must be patient…_

That voice. Again it confused her. It liked to rub her up the wrong way about lots of things, and it always insinuated the most warped and kinky circumstances possible. So much so that she often wondered if some kind of sex-mad ghost had possessed a part of her mind, now all of a sudden it was telling her what she should and shouldn't do like it was her conscience.

Actually giving her advice that, for once, wouldn't earn her a title as Amity Park's resident nymphomaniac if she followed it through. Sam paced the carpeting several times, contemplating the rampant thoughts. Back and forth for a few minutes, she tackled the war going on in her mind, until eventually she bumped into something wet; something strangely _warm _and wet. Oh God no…

_Oh God YES… Forget what I said earlier…_

She opened her lavender eyes and discovered a svelte, athletic chest right in front of her. Thin lines of pure fluid rolled down luxurious, vaguely tanned skin. Her once tranquil pulse had accelerated beyond all reason and she felt her arteries shaking when she saw two glittering sapphires, set in cherry red cheeks, glancing down at her in awkwardness. After a second or two, her blatant ogling at her best friend became apparent and, as if she developed a sudden allergy to him, pushed herself away.

Thank the Lord he was wearing a towel…

_Yeah right, you totally want him to drop it don't ya?_

"Sorry, Danny… I… I didn't mean to… I was just… Um…" Sam couldn't even look at him when she spoke. She then pointed to his bedroom whilst looking down the stairs, a harsh blush marring her face. "Just… go and put some clothes on…"

When Danny's semi-nude form started shifting in another fit of non vocal laughter, he began to remind her of those freaky street mimes, silently acting out what they wanted to say in a game of charades. Just what did he find so funny anyway? That she was staring at him when he'd only just gotten out of the bath? Or maybe he left the bathroom like that on purpose just to see what kind of reaction he'd get from her. Either way, they were both tormenting each other, and at the rate it was going, neither of them knew how far it would get taken.

Sam went downstairs to clean up the mess on the kitchen floor and in the process gotten a lot of it on herself. It was a waste of perfectly good Ben and Jerry's, but if getting a tub of Cookies 'N Cream all over the place meant she got to see Danny all drenched and very nearly naked, then by God it was worth it. He was in _really _great shape for a 16 year-old. She absentmindedly wandered around, the image of him and his dripping wet sculpted-by-the-heavens body burned at the absolute front of her brain, only to be rudely awoken when she walked straight into the wall.

"Ah, Hell!" She hollered, clasping the right side of her face.

A pair of warm hands gripped her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Danny, now fully dressed, standing before her. He moved the hand shielding her face and shook his head. For some reason he looked upset, she imagined that there was probably a bruise on her forehead or something. She could practically see his muscles stretching against the pale blue shirt he wore as he walked over to the freezer and reached in for an ice pack. The cold soothing pad was pressed just above her eye and Sam refused to fight back a languid moan that escaped her when the chill surged into her skin.

"Uh, thanks Danny," She laughed. "But I'm supposed to be taking care of _you_, not the other way round."

He blessed her with a heart melting grin that turned her knees to jelly.

"I better go get changed," She tugged at her messy top.

There was something in his eyes, something different, and something she'd never seen before. Ever. He clutched the cool pack and observed how she waltzed into the living room, bent over to retrieve some items from her bag and sauntered up the staircase. She felt his baby blues watching her every movement, tracking her footsteps, caressing her body with his eyes in the way that she had when he came out of the bathroom. Somehow she knew that things were getting steamy; the cloud of tension suddenly thickened and it made her extremely nervous.

When Sam returned to the living room, she was wearing one of Danny's trademark red and white shirts over a pair of navy trackie pants. Danny was sat on the floor playing Tekken 5 and hadn't noticed her entrance yet, too busy trying to kill some big black guy with a young Japanese girl, reminiscent of Sakura Kinomoto. The kind of powers this boy had saw the toughest fights in the history of the world and he still took pleasure in basic video game violence.

Ordinarily when he played this particular game, you'd hear him cursing, out loud or under his breath, depending on the circumstances. But without his voice, you could only see him mouthing such nasty words amongst the clicking of the controller buttons and the yelping of Xiaoyu as she kicked the oblivion out of her opponent. To be honest, Sam thought that Danny played as this character because her war cry sounded more like a moan of orgasmic pleasure.

Boys and their video games…

_**Sexy** boys and their video games more like…_

If that voice wasn't coming from inside her, she probably would've shot it by now. A rather fruitless endeavour considering that inner voices didn't have their own bodies or blood that would spill if wounded. Such angry thoughts to cross the mind of a vegetarian, she almost felt bad for it. Key word in that sentence – almost. She leaned over the arm of the couch and tried to reach her bag without having to get up again.

Typical really at the exact point Sam decided to mimic the 'downward dog' position, Danny looked round and got good shot of her backside, not to mention when the slackness of her pants slid down and showed off a part of her thong. If he could whistle, no doubt he would have, but at least he was permitted to enjoy this moment without threat of getting caught.

By the time she got hold of what she was searching for, Danny's dopey smile had returned his attention to the screen where Xiaoyu was matched against a boxer who wore a tiger mask over his face. A fighter by the name of King who had been in the last few Tekken games and who Danny could never beat unless he was using Nina or Asuka. Sam watched him wear out his thumbs on the PS2 controller while she flipped to where she left off in her latest comic obsession. With her legs stretched out and graphic novel in hand, she drifted into the imagination of CLAMP.

She never used to think much of Japanese manga; it seemed like one of those things that weird kids get into to make up for a lack of friends, social status or affection at home. Well, two out of three isn't bad. Whilst browsing in Ground Zero, however, she noticed a couple of girls fawning over what they had called Shoujo Manga.

The words 'cute pairing', and 'so sweet' and 'artistic genius' were thrown back and forth numerous times. She passed over the shelves upon shelves of comics, but nothing really piqued her interest, until she came across one entitled 'Chobits'. Volume three was her favourite, because that's the first one she ever read, that and those girls from the store were right, it was very cute. Strange really, Sam never used to like cute things.

_Yeah, and then Danny hit puberty XD_

Oh damn that voice!

Here she noticed something unusual. It was quiet; too quiet. She heard no clicking of buttons or yelling of computer generated girls. Nothing at all, so where was Danny? She slowly moved the book down so she could scan around the room…

"Ahh!"

Mystery solved.

A silent Danny had clambered onto the piece of furniture she was relaxing on, his body towering over her. Strong hands were scarily close to her waist and he had her pinned by putting light pressure on her legs. The adorably heart melting grin on his face was roughly six inches away from her own shocked expression, a display that greatly amused him. A gorgeously musky scent drew her eyes down to his kissable sinewy neck, and further still she could see his deliciously well-defined anatomy through the wide neckline of his baggy shirt.

"Uuuh, D-Danny? Was there something you wanted?" She swallowed her nervousness.

He reached to the floor, pulled on a wire and handed her the other controller, again smiling naively. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. So, he climbs up on top of her while she's reading, frightens the living daylights out of her and pushes her into the Hole of Dirty Thoughts with his vaguely revealing clothes; all because he wanted her to play the game with him? In his defence, he couldn't just ask her – no voice – but he didn't have to make her think he was gonna do something _rude, _a poke in the arm would've gotten her attention easy enough.

Jeez, clueless just wasn't a strong enough word to use anymore.

_You need to upgrade the word perverted too; you're **well **beyond that point…_

Ignoring that, the tenseness of her relaxed the very instant he moved away from her. She was a big believer that personal space should not be violated unless there was literally no other option. Danny did have other options, but in his condition she chose to let it slide… this time. He eagerly reset the game to access the arcade mode and bobbed his head along to the theme score that sounded a lot like the heavy dance music you get in underground clubs. A few minutes of flipping between characters and it was Panda versus Hwoarang.

"Prepare to go down, Ghost boy," she warned…

* * *

Fifty-six fights had come and gone. Battle number fifty-seven was almost over too. Danny had lost thirty-one times, and as Kuma delivered a final crushing Bear Hug to Julia Chang, that number rose to thirty-two. He cutely pouted and turned away. Male egos are easily damaged and when a girl beats a guy at a game he should know inside out, it hurts. Sam pleasantly accepted her many victories over him with a huge smile, though she had to admit, he was very good with the female fighters, while she was skilled with the animal-based ones; Panda specifically. 

"How long were we playing that damn thing?" She got up and stretched the kinks out of her legs which she'd been sitting on for hours. The small clock on the mantelpiece alerted her of the time. "11:05? Wow, it's pretty late. C'mon you, orders from The Boss are that you get plenty of rest. Go upstairs and get ready for bed."

Danny opened his mouth and tried to yawn, but he clutched his throat and fell backwards. Sam rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him. She thought for a minute that he was faking it so he could stay up a bit longer, however, she soon saw the genuine discomfort on his face and knew his soreness was real.

"OK, lemme see,"

He tilted his head and rose an eyebrow, unsure what she meant as he rubbed his neck. She moved his hand and pulled his jaw down. Her face was saddened by what she saw. His tonsils looked really bad, they were swollen and throbbing and slightly green. He must've been in a lot of pain, but you know how guys are, they won't admit if something hurts for worries that it makes them look weak.

By all means she was no stranger to this particular pain, so she knew how he felt and to be perfectly honest she wished he would just have them taken out; surgery wasn't that bad was it? Given the choice between one day of hurt and a lifetime of recurring aches, she knew which she'd rather do. She was just lucky that her tonsil problems came to a suspiciously abrupt end as a third-grader.

As she cupped his cheeks in her hands and dazedly looked at his big blue eyes, she had to wonder if what Tucker said was true. Her awful, routine throat issues were an absolute nuisance but they came to a complete halt when she met Danny and Tucker, and when her infamous crush on Danny became a lot more obvious, Tuck liked nothing better than to tease her about it. The coincidence was rather devious and yet in her lighter moments she believed in it with all her heart. Sam had been given a chance to prove whether or not this theory could be taken at face value and she wasn't going to waste it.

Her fingertips detected something quivering beneath them. Thrust from her reverie, she realised that she was still holding his face and had subconsciously leaned in closer to him. His whole body was shaking, his cheeks felt warm to touch and his quickened breathing grazed her lips. For a few minutes, she didn't quite realise what she was doing. If someone happened to walk in to see Danny and Sam sitting on the floor, a mere two inches away from making out, it would be very hard to explain and even harder to validate their usual pleas of denial.

He almost looked disappointed when she swiftly let go of him and backed away. She was clearly anxious about something, and again she kept her eyes on the floor, unable to maintain direct contact with him. In fact, she barely noticed Danny slide his arms around her until her floated up toward the landing.

"Eeep!" Sam squeaked. The instant her feet left the floor she clung to him with all her strength, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. She wasn't scared so much as she just wasn't expecting it. He scooped her up in his lean, guarded embrace so gently it was like being cradled in the wings of an angel.

It took no longer than five seconds for him to reach the landing, but she was obviously reluctant to let go. He was so textured and warm. She could hear his heartbeat getting faster and faster the longer she held onto him. Danny was one of those huggable people, such a cuddly bundle of loveliness that Sam loved to hold. He tapped her on the shoulder a few times. She smiled innocently and eventually she loosened her grip.

_You enjoyed that **way **too much…_

Danny returned the smile, ruffled her hair and walked over to his bedroom door. He stood there for a moment with his hand on the doorframe, head down in thought. Peering through the corner of his eye, he saw her standing at the entrance to Jazz's room, shuffling her feet and holding the brass door handle. He walked over to her and pulled on her hand, raised it to his lips and tentatively kissed her knuckles. Somewhat pleased by the incessant blush on her face, he went back to his room.

"Goodnight Danny," She sighed contentedly…

* * *

He couldn't sleep. 

It had to be, what, 2 or 3 AM at least.

Just knowing that Sam was in the next room gave him insomnia.

He sat up and stared at the wall that adjoined to his sister's bedroom, where the Goth girl in question was no doubt sound asleep. Tired and nervous, he fumbled with the edge of the duvet. He really didn't want to be alone and he certainly didn't want Sam to be alone, but what was he supposed to do? Tempted to phase through the wall, he soon decided against it. For all he knew she slept naked…

Now _that _was something he'd like to see…

A couple of weak neon green flames slowly built up into a large ball of pressurized power forming in his hands. Sat cross legged with closed eyes, Danny warped the compacted force with his fingers. All of his focus and spirit was poured into the massive fireball. He curled and twisted the spectral energy, developing a distinct point at the bottom, and manipulating two rudimentary semi circles that joined in a cross section of emerald light at the top. The once dark room lit up with the remnants of a crude giant jade heart, pulsing and beating in time with his own.

Thoughts of Sam generated the ectoplasmic auricle as he admired the handiwork of his emotions. It was a most amazing sight to behold… he just wished she was there to see it too. He knew the heart was fading in size when his eyelids grew heavy and his body started to sway. When the heart completely disappeared, a long, almost lovesick wave of anguish coursed through Danny's system as he drooped into a mournful stupor. He'd have to practice harder at it, and once he had full control of his newfound ghost ray alteration he could show his artistic creativity to Sam...

* * *

She took in a deep nasal breath, rolled over onto her back and sighed. Her shoulder blades shifted as she slowly opened her eyes. As her vision adjusted to the light, she came to a sudden realization. It was morning, that much was definite, but something was blocking a majority of the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

"Ahh! Ow!" Sam groaned as she forced herself up against the wall, the metal barred headboard poking her sternly in the back. "Jeez Danny, you've gotta stop sneaking up on me!"

There he was, wake and dressed and ready to go, watching over her again with that I-didn't-do-it grin. She self-consciously clutched the duvet to her body and tried to figure out how long he'd been there. She knew for a matter of fact that she talked in her sleep, and that the only thing she ever talked about was him, so her chances of being mortally embarrassed were extremely high.

_Go on, just say it… 'Oh, Danny, why must you tease me this way?' XD _

"OK, let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, got it?"

He continued to watch her for a moment. Soon after, he nodded, leapt off of the bed and phased through the floor, waving at her as he went. That boy was going to be her biggest downfall, that is, if he didn't push her into a cardiac arrest first. She ran a weary hand through her hair. As she left Jazz's room she retrieved a towel from the airing cupboard and drifted into the bathroom, making double certain she'd locked the door behind her. It's not that she didn't trust Danny – hell, if he really wanted to see her naked he could just phase in anyway – it simply balled down to force of habit. She shed her sleepwear and stepped into the shower.

One thing about Sam that everyone knew, is that she thoroughly hated mornings, but unknown to anyone else, she loved how a hot shower made her feel really good about herself. It washed away the impurities of the day before and, in many cases, a regular perverted dream that haunted her sleep that contained a filthy perception of herself. No prize for guessing who was always starring with her in such ludicrous fantasies.

She slid down the wall and simply sat there, the hot water still falling onto her head. Why was she so tired? It wasn't a sleepy tired, lethargic tired was more like it. Why? She didn't know, she just couldn't bring herself to stay standing. Two bottles of shampoo fell on the floor. A peculiar tranquillity devoured her soul that she revelled in and for some reason, the lyrics of a Within Temptation song rang in her ears. Slumped against the tiles, her lilac eyes closed and remained closed for what she assumed to be a few minutes.

When she opened her eyes once more, she couldn't feel the water on her body, or the fatigue which previously consumed her. She was in Danny's bedroom… lying on his bed. Her nakedness covered by a blue fluffy towel and the duffel bag to her left. She growled. Privacy was the one thing she would not compromise on, and he had robbed her of that. Furious, she quickly got dressed and stomped down the stairs. She jumped the banister like a hurdle and landed dead on her feet the way a cat would.

"DANIEL FENTON! HOW DARE YOU-"

She was cut off when the boy threw himself at her, hugging her close. His hands fiercely shook as they clasped onto her waist and his shoulders were jittery, she could hear him take in agonizingly shallow, pithy breaths. What on earth had gotten into him? She pushed him away and saw his face positively drenched in tears.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam squealed.

The crying got worse as he walked away from her, flailing his arms madly and pacing around the table a few times. She had no idea what he was doing, much less what he was trying to communicate to her. He sniffled as the sobs deteriorated slightly. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he jotted something down, his hands still shivering. He wrote as fast as he could without dropping the pen. He soon finished, gave the note to her and waited for her to read it.

"'_I went upstairs to give you your bag so you could get dressed but you were in the shower_," She recited, following the message line by line. Here the writing became irrational and wiggly. "_Then I heard a loud crash. I phased into the bathroom and you were out cold, so I put a towel round you and put you in my room. I didn't know what else to do because I thought you were dead'_. Oh, Dan-Dan…"

Sam glanced at him. She held out her arms and he resumed his previous position, hugging and holding her for all he was worth. She patted his back and mumbled sweet appraisals in his ear, all the while his relentless tears continued to fall. All this crying was going to make his throat even worse. He snivelled as she wiped the signs of unhappiness from his cheeks with her thumb.

"Come on honey, calm down, I'm alright." She smiled warmly at him. "Now, I know you don't like the taste of Spectracef but- wait a minute…"

The bottle of pink medicine, alongside a metal spoon, was open on the coffee table. With the vial gathered into her hand, closer inspection told her that the level of fluid had in fact gone down. She cast a fleeting look his way, unsure of what to think. Danny hated this gunk with a passion so it was likely he hadn't taken it but tipped some out to make it look like he had, but in his fear that she was dead, did he attempt to bargain with a much higher authority to bring her back if he took his medicine like he was meant to?

"Are you telling me that you _actually_ took this stuff on your own?" She queried, still clutching the bottle.

He nodded. Sam curled her fingers under his chin, keeping direct eye to eye contact with him. It's a well known fact that the eyes are the truthful window to the soul. Emotions are found through them. Underlying causes of behavioral patterns are usually a case of misunderstanding and those who are angry at the world have eyes that will explain why. If he was lying, the big blue soul portals on his face would inform her.

"I'll ask you again, Danny, did you **really **take your medicine?"

Again he nodded. Blue circles flashed with honesty. She placed a brief smooch on his lips and smiled.

"Good boy," Sam moved over to her shoes and slipped them on. "Go and wash your face and we'll go out for the day. Sound good?"

Danny jumped up and down in excitement before dashing to the bathroom. Did this count as a date? He certainly thought so. Well, it was just him and Sam, hanging out and having fun. Tonsillitis could rot in the deepest pits of Hades and it was worth having to take that nasty tonic – his sacrifice earned him a reward. He was going out with his best friend and he was damn well gonna enjoy it – voice or no voice.

"Your mom will freak about this when she gets back, Danny," She muttered to herself trying to sort her hair out. "It'll just have to be our little secret…"

* * *

**Now it's starting to get interesting, or mind-numbingly awful, depending on one's opinion. Sam is being a very bad girl and Danny's lack of vocal activity has turned him into a big baby XD**

…**Enjoy! Oh, and that bit where Danny makes a ghost ray-powered heart was inspiration taken from a cute pic I saw on Soychu's dA page.**

**SS2K4**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam decided to change into something a bit more thoughtful before they left. When she got dressed to yell at Danny for violating her privacy, it was dreadfully rushed and almost looked like she was going back to bed.

So after a swift wardrobe change, they were ready to go out. If Maddie ever discovered that the evil Goth girl let her poorly lil Danny leave the house they'd both be in for it – it's not like she would put a restraining order to keep them apart the way Sam's parents had, but they might get in trouble.

Either way, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it, but for now, the two of them were at the mall, chilling out and wandering around aimlessly like normal teenagers. They drifted in and out of a few music stores, playing a game of move-the-CD's-around and repeating it for each one they went into – the next time someone would go in for a Mariah Carey CD, they'd have to look behind Eminem's latest album to find it.

She was dragged into numerous 'guy' places, including several video game outlets, a novelty shop and eventually the arcade where, once again, Sam totally whooped his butt at nearly every game they played. Her revenge was exacted further when they came across the Goth sector of the old precinct. Suddenly Danny found himself thrust into a dark and twisted side of retail therapy he'd never truly experienced.

HQ, a Goth store where for some reason they weren't old enough to browse the second floor, Ground Zero wasn't as bad as the other sinister places, in fact it was more of a comic emporium than anything else, and VOID, which was pretty much self-explanatory. Strangely enough, he actually liked going in there and Sam essentially got bored before he did. Although, she was lenient when on the way back to the main shopping district she had to go into Victoria's Secret for 'personal items'.

They stopped for ice cream at a chocolate-oriented café; every time they tried to eat ice cream at Danny's house, it usually ended up all over him and Thorntons was a British franchise with the richest, sweetest chocolate treats known to man. To say that the candies within its walls were exquisite would've been a major understatement, and for a day that started off badly, things were definitely looking way up as they sat opposite one another. Sam grinned at Danny. He was so darn cute! She munched on a stick of pocky and reached into one of the shopping bags leaned against the chair leg.

"Danny, close your eyes,"

He glanced oddly at her, she was clearly hiding something behind her back, but he yielded and did as he was told to. Whilst temporarily blind, he felt something cold and rather weighty pull down on his wrist, followed by the warmth of her fingertips grazing his hand. What met his eyes when he opened them was just plain shocking.

A solid white gold, 2 oz, curb bracelet glittered up at him.

Even if he could talk, what would he say?

His cheeks filled with a heated blush when he gazed up at her with eyes full of questions that she'd never be able to answer. His birthday wasn't for months, there were no national holidays that he knew of – Independence Day had long since passed – so he was slightly confused as to why she was presenting him with such a gift. The reason was irrelevant, either way he couldn't accept it, it was too much, but as he attempted to take it off, she stopped him.

"No, Dan-Dan," She reached across the table and placed both of her hands on his. "I bought this for you because…"

She paused, a similar blush creeping onto her face.

"…Never mind, just… promise me you'll keep it," her sweet voice pleaded as lilac circles sparkled with sincerity.

He stood up, pulled his hand away from hers and flung his arms around her. She was such a great friend. How on earth he managed to keep her, when they were constantly surrounded by his ghost problems and her family issues, was simply astonishing. Perhaps Destiny was trying to tell him that no matter what, he would always have her and she would always have him.

"Well, well, well," A male tone interrupted the little moment.

Danny and Sam rapidly let go of each other to see Tucker standing there with a snide grin plastered on his face.

"So _this _is what you two get up to when I'm not around…"

"Don't start that with me," Sam warned. "How was the party?"

"I guess you're expecting me to say that it was awful when it was actually good just to spare your feelings?" He began. "If that's what you think… then you're wrong. Believe me, when I say it sucked, I mean it really, _really _sucked."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah…" Tucker nodded.

Danny fiddled with the bracelet and walked away.

"Where ya goin?"

He jerked a thumb toward the boy's room.

"Ah, gotcha," Tuck winked as he continued talking to Sam while Danny left the scene.

"Something interesting must've happened," She said, trying to get him to spill. High school parties were usually one of those things that teenagers creamed themselves just to get invited to, much less be able to attend.

"I kid you not Sam, I was only there half an hour before I got bored and wandered off to a cyber café for some late night gaming," His expression turned to pure unadulterated wiliness. "I'd ask what you and Danny did yesterday but I don't think I wanna know."

"Nothing happened Tucker so don't get any ideas in that perverted little brain of yours." Her fisted hand tapped on his head, jokingly emphasising that it was hollow.

"Yeah well, I'll be having the last 'I told you so' when nine months from now you and him start calling me Uncle Tuck…."

Sam was speechless and disturbed all at once, she always had the denial card, but her face was so hot she thought her cheeks were set to explode. Not to mention all the inappropriate fantasies that ran constantly in the back of her mind… Ugh! Why was Tucker such a freaking pervy idiot? Why did he always have to imply that she and Danny were in each others pants the second they were left to their own devices? God damn it this kid was impossible to deal with!

"I'll have you know, you dirty minded little-" She began, but he was gone. Funny, she never noticed him leave.

An apprehensive sigh filtered out as she put her hand to her forehead and realised that Danny had gone AWOL too. She picked up her bag and headed towards the restrooms. This is where he went right? No, he'd probably moved on since then, but why didn't he come back to her?

Then the thought occurred that he probably saw Valerie, or Paulina, or some other girl that she could never compare to. Not that he'd get very far without his voice. She cheerlessly walked back in the direction of the Goth precinct. Her heart was entirely shattered. She now felt that everything they did together was meaningless to him; she loved him with all her heart and soul, and yet, he continued to ditch her to go girl watching.

Sam sniffled and tried really, really hard not to break down and burst into an ocean of tears, for as much as she wanted to, she was still in public, and public displays of any emotion, especially sadness, were strictly out of bounds. Emotions were so hard to deal with, and when you pine after someone whose attentions fluctuate like the tide, it only gets that much harder.

As she was nearing VOID, the one Goth store they went into that Danny actually seemed to like, she saw a guy leaning on the wall near the entrance. Not just any guy, oh no, this was a sexily lavished-in-black Goth guy.

_I bet **he** wouldn't ditch his best friend…_

She couldn't see his face very well; the peak of a retro-Goth hat was pulled down to block it, but whoever he was, he reminded her of Danny; same height, same body frame, same really sexy air about him… She rapidly shook the thoughts from her mind – she was supposed to be mad at him for running off, so why was she dying to see his twinkling blue eyes dance for her, or that deliciously sweet mouth curve into a happy smile?

Ugh, emotions suck…

After a minute of deep thought, Sam decided to approach the boy. She leaned against the wall next to him. He shifted his weight from one side of his body to the other so he was tilted toward her slightly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked quietly.

No reply.

She understood it though – Goths aren't always the most talkative sub-species of the teenage hierarchy. In a slow, vaguely sensuous movement, she could feel his strong masculine hand roll along the length of her palm until he interlaced his fingers with hers. What did this guy think he was doing? She had a strong urge to smack him straight in the face for taking such a liberty. Then a heavy bracelet slid down his wrist and, the very instant she saw it, she knew exactly who he was.

"Danny?"

Using his free hand, he pushed up the peak of the hat and beamed at her with an almost seductive smile, offering her a single rose, its petals deep crimson like human blood.

Again she tried to be mad at him, ready to lash out about him ditching her to pull off this little stunt of his. Where did he get off being so uncharacteristically romantic? Standing there with a rose in his firm stallion hands, those incredibly provocative black flared cyber pants that hung low from his divinely slender hips, and that sexy half-open sable shirt, baring at least three inches of his velvety chest, or the lustrous sterling silver bar in his eyebrow…

_Whoa… How long has that been there?_

"Oh my God! Danny," She took a deep breath. "Please tell me that piercing is a clip-on…"

He reluctantly pulled at it and shuddered in slight pain. Then he lifted her hand to feel it for herself. His skin was so soft and the raised area where the surgical steel had been stabbed through gave her chills as her fingers ran across it. She should've known it was real, his eyebrow ridge still looked unnaturally sore. His demeanour was so damn wild and she loved how mature it made him look, but surely his mom and dad were going to hit the roof when they saw it.

At first, Sam wanted to yell at him for being so thoughtless. She reflected on what possessed him to get it done in the first place, when chances are he would have to take it out as soon as his parents or teachers saw it.

Even though she felt like screaming at him for being a complete idiot, she couldn't stay mad with Danny, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Apart from the quite obvious fact that his raw, carnal power had incited her heart to pound against her rib cage, stronger than it ever had before, his adorably sweet and innocent little pout craved her forgiveness.

"Don't look at _me_ that way, it's your _mom_ that's gonna kill us when she sees what my evil gothic spell has made you do," She laughed and squeezed his warm hand. He simply smiled at her. "C'mon Dan-Dan, let's get out of here."

* * *

The walk back to Danny's house was lengthened because Sam wanted to stop by her place and pick up a few things. She wouldn't tell him what she wanted to get, he assumed it was just a girl thing he'd rather not know about anyway. He waited in the large, vaguely standoffish reception area while she cantered up the staircase. Barely two minutes later had she returned, and he was glad to be out of such an indifferent atmosphere. No wonder Sam preferred to be out all the time.

Regardless, he enjoyed the moments of solitude that took over, and the fact that she'd reached out to hold his hand again, as they continued on their way. The sun was slowly setting, and an orange glow highlighted the perfection of her face so beautifully he found it difficult to tear his gaze away from her. He tucked the thorn-less rose behind her ear along with a strand of jet black hair, revealing further the strip of red oozing across her cheeks on account of his unbroken gaze.

When they finally reached Fenton Works, he unlocked the front door and held it open for her with a soft-hearted smile. Sam was just about ready to swoon, but with great ease she contained herself and walked up to him, evidently offended by what she considered to be a sexist tradition, yet at the same time, appreciative that he was genuinely trying to behave himself. Danny's recent gentlemanly behaviour certainly baffled her to no end. It was all very romantic, and to be perfectly truthful the whole thing was kind of unnerving.

There was that vibe again. Exactly the same as yesterday evening when she went upstairs to change, how the air was stifling and raunchy like a steamed up car window, the way she could feel his line of sight fondling her body, drinking it all in like an elixir of passion; potent, heavy… seductive…

She heard the front door close as she entered the kitchen. Her breathing sped up slightly. Why was she so damn edgy all of a sudden? A few minutes ago she was overflowing with that dreamy lovesick Shoujo manga feeling; now she was completely filled with what she could only describe as sexual tension. She could hear his footsteps, sense his body heat, feel the cold metal bracelet and the warmth of his fingers when he came up behind her and tousled her hair.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten much today, and I don't want your mommy thinking I was a bad babysitter," She smirked.

He poked her in the back, right where the spinal column came to its tail, earning him a jump and a squeal from her as she dropped her bag on the floor. She whipped round and stared at him, with angry but playful lilac eyes. If there was one thing that really made Sam fidget, the one particular spot that was more ticklish than anywhere else on her, it was the dip at the base of her spine. For some reason, it remained the most receptive part of her whole body.

She was so determined to get her own back on that boy, one way or another. He didn't like the way her once blithe smile plunged into a vengeful smirk so rapidly. In this game of predator, she was the cat and he was the mouse, and just as Danny backed off and turned to make a run for it, she quickly got hold of either side of his Goth pants and with one good yank, they were off.

"AHHH!" She bashfully squealed.

While Sam went bright red at the sight of his dark blue boxers and covered her eyes, he saw his chance. He left his pants on the floor and tore out of the kitchen. Only when she heard his heavy-heeled footsteps thumping up the stairs did she actually realise he'd escaped. And so began the chase. She got a six pack of soda from the fridge, removed her thick set boots and slinked up the stairs. He was hiding behind the bathroom door, sitting on the lino and waiting for her to find him.

It was a very strange way to play hide and seek, but Sam, much like Skulker, had the potential of a relentless hunter – once she set her sights on a target, she would find it and take it down to the best of her abilities. Regardless, he was going to try and beat her _without_ the help of his powers. He wanted to know he was her equal; that he didn't always have to rely on his powers to make him virtually unbeatable.

He listened intently.

Silence…

Granted that while Sam was a stealthy individual, she was definitely no ninja; even she made the occasional noise when stalking something, but the absolute silence wasn't right at all. A manner of questions ran through his mind. What if she hurt herself? Without his voice he couldn't call for help. What if she was taken by a ghost out to get him? No, he probably would've heard it. What if it was an ambush? She might be trying to lure him out with the uncomfortable silence.

It was a risk he'd have to take. For some reason, as he left the safety of the bathroom, he felt like a frightened rabbit, warily coming out of its burrow to see if the foxes were gone. Then a strange sound reached his ears. It was like a hive of wasps, or a pair of maracas, or a can of soda being shook up or-

He turned around. A lemonade flavoured shower hit him square in the face and knocked him over. He shook the remnants of fizzy pop from his hair and face to see Sam, rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides with high-pitched maniacal laughter, and an empty can crushed in the palm of her left hand. Her giggles died down and she sprawled on the landing, exhausted from lack of oxygen. She stood up, brushed herself off and came face to face with Danny, who was shaking up a soda can.

"Oh crap," She cursed.

The baton of power had changed hands as he raced after her, chasing her from corner to corner of the upper storey. She was positively drenched in soda; her joyous tittering rang in his ears like the strum of a harp. Eventually the pursuit ended in Danny's room. As the last of the soft drink weapon ran out, she tripped backward and landed on his bed, pulling him down with her. They stayed in that position and tried to catch their breath.

He glanced down at her, wholly soaked in sweet bubbly liquid, his hands either side of her shoulders. Her clothes clung to her skin, and hugged her luscious figure; the drenched black baby tee rose and fell with her harsh breathing patterns. She looked so gorgeously alluring as she lay there, moist and rosy-cheeked with a big happy smile on her lips - glossy purple lips that he longed to taste.

Matching pools of glimmering violet sparkled with anticipation. Little by little, the two had become unbelievably close. His icy breath quickened when he saw that the distance between them had dwindled to merely two centimeters. Sam had inadvertently pressed herself against Danny by raising her dripping wet body, drawing him closer with the feather-light touch of thin, feminine fingers rested at the base of his neck.

A chill of excitement rushed through her. Danny's lips were so near, she could almost touch them, inhale the cold gasp that lingered there with such anxiety. Her eyes bore a look of chastity as she stared at the Halfa. Cheeks pinked a rosy magenta. Chest to chest, navel to navel, the pressure caused a slight ache in her stomach. The boy's hot fingers gently rubbed against her fragile waist. Tenderly, she brought herself forward to the point where their lips were just short of touching…

In a true case of bad timing, the phone rang.

Danny moved away from Sam so she could answer the chiming annoyance. She got up, grabbed a shirt from her bag and descended the stairs. He changed his own shirt as he sat by the doorframe and overheard the conversation she was having with whoever it was calling them.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton… no, he's OK… I'm afraid he's still not talking, his tonsils look pretty bad… yeah, he has been taking his medicine… Jazz isn't back yet… tomorrow afternoon? OK, we'll see you then… bye…"

She went into the bathroom and closed the door so she could wash off the dried, sticky residue in peace. Blast that phone! They were so unbelievably close to kissing; she could still feel his heartbeat when she was beneath him… it was perfectly harmonized with hers, their combined pulses beat in precise rhythm. His breath was freezing cold and yet it filled her with a heat of burning desire. The fires in her belly had calmed now, but she wanted so much to hold him again.

Sam returned to his room wearing a long black t-shirt lined in blue flames and the underwear she'd bought at the mall. The hem of the shirt reached barely two inches past the curve of her backside. Danny was sitting on the bed, watching what appeared to be The Crow. She knelt down right behind him and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. She thought back to when she pulled him into her lap in the kitchen yesterday, trying to get him to take his medicine; when they were still playing the baby game. His face was pricelessly hilarious after the spoon incident, wherein she'd used her knowledge of erotic chick flicks to psyche him out.

He could feel her breasts pushing against his back and instantly his face went red. He tenderly stroked the pale arms that gripped him, starting at the elbows and moving along to her delicate hands. She playfully purred as sparks shot through her wrists, he could feel her slight shudder when he drew invisible shapes on her knuckles with his finger.

"Someone's being very affectionate, aren't they?" Sam murmured, still rather shocked by how quickly this was going.

Just yesterday, she was dreading the mega awkwardness that loomed overhead when it finally dawned on her that she'd be alone with a guy she'd crushed on for years. Now she was wearing naught but a shirt and a thong and randomly hugging him, what's more is that he was responding to the attention. Danny had once more chosen to go with whatever flow she'd started, and was playing along with this new game too, but it left her feeling worried; something didn't feel right.

"Danny?"

He hadn't responded in the last two minutes.

"Dan-Dan?"

His head dipped forward and his arms went limp. Sam quickly let go of him and as soon as she moved, he fell onto his back. His midnight hair was matted with sweat, his eyes were closed and he maintained a look of serenity. A lump of panic rose up her spine. His chest thumped wildly, his breathing was stressed and unnaturally heavy, but he had a wide smile that almost melted her heart again. She went to wipe the freezing sweat from his forehead, but touching his skin was like sticking her hand in the oven.

He had a raging fever.

"Oh God, Danny, you're burning up!"

* * *

**OOOOH! Getting a teeny bit scary now… Nah, not really, he'll be OK XD**

**And now to explain the cultural references to you; **

**Thorntons is a chocolate store franchise in Britain that does the richest tasting ice creams in the summer and I love it so excuse me if that part sounded kinda braggy.**

**HQ is a Goth store in Mansfield, Nottingham, Ground Zero is slightly Gothic but it's mostly comics, figurines etc, and VOID is the Gothiest of all Goth stores in Nottingham Town Centre. Here in Britain we don't have Victoria's Secrets, but we do have Ann Summers which I think is a division of V.S.**

**And the reason Danny got his eyebrow pierced and went all Goth in this chapter is because I was on a trip down memory lane when I once was an avid Goth girl. **

**Um, I think that's it if you wish to know more about the British shopping experience, email or PM me X3**

**SS2K4**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam bolted into the bathroom and raided the cabinet for a thermometer and something to cool him down with. How the hell did he start running a fever when all he had to begin with was a lost voice and a sore throat? A rush of guilt surged through her like the heatwave that swiftly flooded Danny's system.

This was her fault.

She knew Danny wasn't well, and as a girl who used to get ill quite often she also knew that cold skin and throat infections were a really bad mix, but it's because of her that he got covered in freezing ice cream and a whole can of chilled soda, neither of which got washed off right away. That feeling she got earlier, when she was in the kitchen - their 'psychic connection' if you will - it wasn't telling her about sexual tension at all, it was warning her that he was going to get worse.

_That's _why she felt the air get thick and steamy, and why she could sense the aura of his gaze was different.

"C'mon, open up," She slipped the thermometer into his mouth.

His fever could burn a hole through the cool flannel she'd put on his head – being extra careful not to jog his newly pierced eyebrow - but he _was_ reacting to her voice, even though he was shaky and still had his eyes closed. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help him sit up. The heat now emanating from his whole body almost hissed when it came in contact with cooled Manson skin. He wobbled a bit, unable to keep his balance. She positioned herself behind him once more and lowered his head so it rested gently in her lap. Sam removed the temperature device and sighed.

"101.2 degrees… Oh Danny, what's wrong with you?" She sighed again.

Woozy and barely conscious, he cuddled up to her and rested his head on her chest. He could feel the ball of her navel bar poking the halfway point of his spine. The grin spread further. With Danny stretched out on his back and nestled so comfortably in her loose embrace, Sam timidly took off his shirt and placed the other cooling pad on his abdomen. Right now, her priority was keeping Danny's fever at bay and she was trying to focus, but the simple matter of their current seating arrangement was distracting her.

It certainly didn't help that she wore nothing but an oversized shirt and a g-string while the boy of her dreams lay dependently in her lap, topless and bearing an ever growing six pack, yet leaving her to wonder about _other things _hidden by slacked navy blue boxers. She looked at the mop of lush black hair that never seemed to get trimmed. It was still clammy and seriously messed up. Despite being pinned down, Sam managed to reach over to his bedside table and pick up a small hairbrush without disturbing the sleeping form cradled in her arms.

Her fingertips could still feel the overbearing heat of his fever as she shifted the bangs from his eyes, brushed his hair back, and delicately ran her fingers through it between each stroke. She positively ADORED Danny's hair, it was soft and felt so silky, especially when she started at the base of his neck and slowly sifted her hand to the front. Every swish of the comb made his right leg twitch by reflex, much like a dog when you rub its belly fast enough. She found it very amusing.

Sam dropped the brush on the floor.

Soft feminine fingers trailed their way down his arm. She lifted his overly warm wrist and raised it to her lips. A number of soothing kisses were left on his knuckles, his palm, and his pulse area. Her lilac lipstick was now smudged all over his forearm. Here she kept hold of his wrist and moved her other hand to caress his stomach.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? It's an illusion, I don't care. Do you believe I can make you feel better? Too much confusion, come on over here…" The melodic lyrics of Madonna's 'Get Together' left her lips as she sung to him, short locks of his dark hair sifted through her fingers. "Can we get together? I really, I really wanna be with you. Come on check it out with me, I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too…"

A few salty tears rolled away from her eyes, down her cheeks and dripped onto his fevered skin. It filled her with happiness to know that he trusted her to look after him, that she could provide the womanly comfort she longed to lavish upon him. She was, however, worried that once he was well again, all this would just come to a halt. And realistically, she didn't know whether or not she'd be able to handle it…

* * *

Sometime, during the night, Sam and Danny had changed positions, and when Sam woke up the next morning, she found herself staring at the same virile young chest she'd seen yesterday. Just thinking back to the first time she saw it, drizzled in pure untainted water, made her nether regions squirm with delight.

She was curled into a neat ball, surrounded by strong, satiny arms, the hands attached to them rested in two different places; one just behind her ribcage, the other coiled innocently around her rear. Her own hands gripped his shoulder blades. The silken skin stretched across his torso retained its moist qualities, but it wasn't painfully hot anymore.

Cold breath tickled her face from above her head. Her eyes traced upwards. That harmonious smile was restored to her face when she saw it. Danny's angelic profile, no longer ravaged by the symptoms of delirium, was sweetly resting, his normal breathing patterns restored. Unlike the one she placed on his abdomen, the cold compress she put on his head was still there, slipping down from his forehead to cover his eyes.

He was almost too cute. She coyly slid his hand off of her hindquarters, deliberately savouring the feel of his fingers running slowly down her thigh, and steadily rolled away until her feet rejoined the bedroom carpet. After leaving a simple smooch on his cheek, Sam giggled and wandered downstairs into the kitchen. It was another bright, sunshiny day outside and ordinarily, days like this really put her nose out of joint, but that attitude kinda fell off a cliff after such a good night's sleep.

She yawned and stretched; keeping her arms up for a moment to be sure they were limber again, and drifted towards the fridge. Sam took out one of the cans of cream soda – which had somehow magically transported themselves from the landing to the middle shelf of the refrigerator - poppedthe top and started to sip at the contents.

"Nice g-string Sam,"

The half naked Goth spat out a mouthful of soda on the worktop and turned to see Danny's red-haired older sibling, Jazz. Her face was devoured by another blush as she tried to tug the shirt down a little further. She laughed nervously and sat at the dining table where Jazz was reading a book thicker than Dash's skull.

Now she knew she was in for it – Danny's sister, like their mother, was definitely the brains of the family. If Sam and Danny did_ anything_ yesterday, Jazz would sniff it out faster than a bloodhound with a supercharged nose. Nonetheless, Sam knew for a matter of fact that last night was perfectly innocent, even though the not-so-innocent moments ran through her mind constantly while she continued to drink her soda.

"I… I… uh, I know how this looks…"

"Like you had sex with my brother?" She crudely analysed. "Yeah, that's kind of the impression you'd get when you come home at 10:45 at night, go to check on your unwell little brother and see two barely dressed and _sweaty_ teens hugging in his bed_…_"

"Nothing happened,"

"So whose pants are those on the floor?" Her giggly voice asked as she gestured to the item of black clothing on the living room carpet.

"Danny started it Jazz, he poked me first so I pulled his pants down and then he ran upstairs so I followed him and..." Sam's blush intensified further as she realised how incriminating all that sounded. "Oh, holy crap, that came out all wrong, but it's not how it sounds and I **swear** it was an accident."

"I don't doubt that Sam, but I can tell by that humungous blush on your face that something_ did_ happen…" The 18 year-old Psyche major student had a prying look in her teal optics. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Do you honestly want to know all the sordid details Jasmine?" Sam retorted shooting an equally sinister glance right at the girl opposite her.

"No, just enough so I'm not scarred for life would be nice." She beamed.

"OK…"

So she sat there and told Jazz all the most memorable parts of yesterday and the day before. Like when Danny refused to take his medicine and she had to treat him like a baby to get him to eat it, the ice cream incident where she freaked him out by saying she'd have to give him a bath. Jazz found that funny.

She went on to talk about how they went to the mall and Danny wandered off to get that piercing. Sam chose to skip the parts about ogling him when he got out of the tub, when she kissed him on the lips and their steamy encounter after the soda fight, but she did discuss when his fever increased and how she lay there with him, brushing his hair and making sure he stayed cool.

How they ended up in the situation this morning where their hands were all over each other was the one thing Sam didn't understand.

"Well, it's kind of obvious," She analysed. "To put it bluntly, you and Danny want each other, so if you're in close proximity and your subconscious takes over i.e. in your sleep, then you're pretty much asking for things like that to happen."

"You make it sound so sleazy…"

It wasn't long before a knot developed in her stomach. Something in her mind was wailing like an ambulance siren, screaming at her to check on Danny. She leapt out of her seat and raced upstairs, back to where she'd left him, and that's where he remained, but his once peaceful sleep was troubled. Snuggled in his embrace earlier she noticed how serene he was, yet here he lay tossing and turning, clearly unsettled for reasons unknown. Sam knelt down beside him and softly caressed his face.

"Shh, calm down Dan-Dan, I'm here…"

Astonishingly, even though he was still fast asleep, he responded moments later and quickly relaxed. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips and his hands reached out, patting mid air above the duvet as if trying to find her. She grinned. Taking his left hand, she placed it on her cheek and leaned into it.

Jazz, who had witnessed the whole thing, didn't know whether to croon about how adorable they were or run to bathroom and throw up. It was cute to the extent of being sickening, but what was more amazing had to be the connection between her little brother and his Gothic best friend. Sam actually seemed to _sense _that Danny was discomforted and within ten seconds of hearing her voice, his uneasiness subsided.

"I may have to start a new thesis on the effective habits of teenagers with psychic bonds."

"Why, so you can use me and Danny as guinea pigs?" She joked.

"Maybe…" Jazz glanced sideways. "So, does Dan-Dan have a nickname for you, or am I not at an obligation to know?"

Sam blushed.

"Well, even if he does have a nickname for me, I wouldn't be able to hear it…" Her voice started out quite happy, but soon slipped down to a saddened tone. "Oh Danny I'm so sorry!"

She leaned over and pulled him into a hug. All she wanted was for him to get better, to get his voice back, she missed it so much. Sam held him tightly and tried hard to keep from crying. Danny's crystal blue eyes wearily opened. His body was being constricted by a warm shaky and whimpering form. He looked up to see his sister with an 'Aww bless!' kind of expression and raised an eyebrow, curious about the half naked girl that appeared glued to him.

All he got for a reply was a confused shrug of the shoulders. Why was he even searching for a reason? True it's not everyday that your sexy best friend, clad in little more than a shirt and a thong, clings to you like their life depended on it, so why not roll with the idea? With this in mind, he slid his arms around her, forcing her divine and provocative figure to press against him. Oh yeah, the cushiness of her felt damn good. It took Sam but a few seconds to comprehend that the boy she was hanging onto was awake and bringing her as close to him as possible.

"Aww, you guys are so CUTE!" Jazz squealed. Sam cleared her throat and reluctantly let go of Danny but made sure she kept hold of his hand.

"OK," She glanced at the clock on his desk. "It's been well over 8 hours since you had your medicine last, but no playing the baby game this time."

"Don't let my presence stop you from your role-play exercises," Jazz grinned. "I haven't seen Danny act like a baby since he was twelve."

Sam shook her head, trying to hide her blush, and helped Danny out of bed while he glared daggers at his sister. Jazz was determined to make a fool of him in front of his seductive female companion, he could tell that much by the smugness of her face. He ignored his irritating sibling, allowing himself to be dragged downstairs and into the kitchen by the soft, sensual hand of the Goth girl.

He observed the shirt hem shift as she walked him along. He licked his lips and bit on his tongue when he caught fleeting glimpses of her backside. A hand clipped his head from behind and stern aqua eyes chastised him. He resisted the urge to swipe at her in return.

Danny decided, as Sam led him to the dining table and moved to the counter where the medicine bottle sat, that he was going to play up again in the hope that she would repeat Friday's little performance. True, he found it more erotic than deemed suitable for a pair of 'just friends' and it did put a considerable amount of _pressure_ on him as a result, but he really wanted to see her maternal side again.

Jazz stood in the doorway, like a passive onlooker to whatever was going to happen. She did promise herself though, that if it got too intense, she'd leave. While she didn't feel it to be a safe option leaving two hormonally excited 16 year olds to their own devices, she knew Sam was mature enough to stop before anything got out of hand and besides, they had behaved themselves so far.

"C'mon, just take it," Déja vu swept over her as he pouted and turned away. She slammed her head on the table. "Please don't make me do this again Danny!"

Jazz stifled a giggle at Sam's frustration.

His eyes were half lidded and his arms crossed in certainty that even if she didn't feel like playing, _he _damn well did. Sam was rather partial to playing that game with Danny, seriously she loved it, but with Jazz there, it was just plain awkward. Her dignity would have to take a vacation for now, the most important thing was that the youngest Fenton got well again, and the only way to accomplish it was to make sure he _always_ took the dose of medicine prescribed to him. She'd already used one of her tricks, so today she had to try something new.

_I can't believe I'm doing this… _She thought.

With the spoon and the bottle in one hand, she clambered up onto the table and perched herself right in front of him; legs crossed so the shirts hem rode high on her pale silky thighs and shoulders back further than usual to give her breasts a slight boost. Sam held a flirtatious highlight in her eyes and her moist shimmering lips curved into a tempting simper. Staring down at his sculpted physique almost caused her mouth to water and the innocence reflected in Danny's pools of glittering cobalt made it quite clear that she was having a similar effect on him.

"Dan-Dan," she murmured, holding the spoon near his mouth. "Pwease be a good widdle boy…"

The rising smell of tonic inflamed his senses. The smell brought with it the awful memory of just how ghastly it really tasted. He wanted to shove this nasty gunk down his throat and get it over with, but he also loved to mess with her head, see just how far he could push his luck until she gave up. There was of course the one issue of Sam's alluring body which made him grumble downstairs until he positively _ached_ for her physical attention.

What to do, what to do… Make her suffer, or make himself suffer… To be a pain in the ass, or not to be a pain in the ass, that was the question. Ah, nuts to it, seeing Sam get nervous and embarrassed because Jazz happened to be watching was much more fun. His mind made up, Danny tilted his head and used his eyes to assert his decision of stubbornness.

"Very well Dan-Dan, you asked for it…"

Her face suggested of a deep seeded and come-hither evil as she slid into his lap, the t-shirt riding up further to the limit where he could practically see the exact shade of chartreuse of her saucy underwear. Taking a lesson from yet another favourite movie, she once again consumed the first spoonful. But this time, instead of swallowing it, she fiercely pressed her lips to his and forced her tongue in his mouth, oozing the small dose of Spectracef into him.

Overcome with shock, he felt a tremor explode through his chest and moments later he retaliated. Despite how repulsive the aftertaste of prescription cordial was, it never once prevented him from cherishing the exquisite flavour that she herself provided. Nothing could spoil such a deliciously elaborate and perfect expression of love; one singular kiss that sent a wave of passion gushing into every inch of his body.

Sam's hands gripped the rearmost part of the chair and bore down on him further, increasing the pleasurable attack to his personal space. She could feel the wild pulsations that swelled in Danny's tepid body when he encircled her with protective arms and pushed back on her with equal potency. Her prolonged, quivering moan created carnal vibes against his mouth and encouraged the battle of whose lungs would last the longest without air.

She couldn't shake the heavy sense of loss that took over her system when Danny pulled away slightly, if only so he could breathe short stuttering breaths. A faded, raspy sigh escaped her and rolled across his already tingling lips.

"Now was that so bad?" Sam whispered lustfully.

"…Wow," He politely whispered; his thumb gently caressed Sam's bottom lip.

"Danny! Your voice is back!" She squealed. "It's scratchy and weak and really quiet, but it's really, truly back! OMG I'm so happy! Jazz did you-"

She looked behind her to find the doorway, where Jazz had been standing a few minutes ago, was empty.

"Where'd she go? Oh well, who cares! Your voice is BACK!"

In a fit of happiness, Sam thrust her whole essence into a glomp of fantastic proportions. The sheer brunt of her untamed show of affection sent the two of them falling off the chair and sliding onto the tiles. They sat up and soon felt the impact of such a dive, but that didn't stop Sam from throwing herself at Danny again. Her bright lavender eyes were lined with dewdrop tears.

He leaned against the dishwasher while she straddled his lap again, blissfully nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying at the same time. He played with her hair, lovingly soothed her back, and rubbed his cheek softly on hers. Small infectious giggles arose when he made hushed and deliberate purring sounds.

"Danny…" Her tone reflected that of an excited and longing moan. "Speak to me something quiet, and don't say anything important."

He smiled. She got that quote from a black baby-tee she saw in HQ. The jagged white font used for it allowed the sentence to appear angry and Goth-like, and the relevance of it was astonishing at consideration of his recent vocal issues. His tonsils still ached, but the taste of her lips on his lingered well beyond her reason for kissing him in the first place.

Ultimately, that medicine was in his mouth and down his throat about three seconds after her tongue was. It felt so good; _really _good. No one said she had to sensually tease him or French kiss him until he was breathless, she just did it anyway. Never had he felt such unparalleled bliss, safe and secure in the warm, luscious embrace of this perfect young woman.

"Thanks Sam," He faintly mumbled.

Danny pulled his knees up, pressing Sam closer to him. Time was frozen solid. She sat affectionately cuddled up in the lap of a boy she adored, her hands up on his shoulder blades and her head settled against his neck, desperate to tell him. Her heartbeat sped up substantially, and she couldn't help but squirm and giggle when his strong fingers delved into her short black hair and tickled behind her ears.

"Oh Danny," She purred sweetly. "I love you… so much…"

The whole world came to a screeching halt the very second those words left her lips.

She could hear his heart skip a beat, before picking up speed once more. Her hands shook fiercely. Why did she say it? Why the hell didn't she wait until she was dressed at least? No, she had to be half naked, pushed against his sensuously bare chest like chocolate spread and held there by strong slender arms. She felt his fingers gently stroke her cheek, dreading the worst when he moved her face until her eyes locked onto his.

"Did you really mean to say that?" His sore voice rasped hotly.

"No, I didn't… well yes, I did but… it wasn't supposed to come out… but it did and now I can't take it back… not that I want to, I mean…" She was silenced when he placed a finger to her lips.

"It's OK…" He growled. "The feeling is mutual,"

Sam tried to extinguish the wave of heat that worked its way up her neck when warm, moist lips caressed her jaw line. He teased her ferociously by softly kissing random places on her heavenly profile, purposely avoiding her lips. A lusty moan heaved a cold flutter of air upon him and he saw her shoulders tremble roughly as he approached the corner of her parted mouth. Unable to wait any longer, she quickly took control and forced herself on him.

He tasted so sweet and pure, like candy canes and strawberry pocky. She smothered him, attacking his lips with venomous hunger and trying desperately to absorb every last aspect of him. The deep scent of amber and musk that his skin naturally created, the way he shuddered beneath her when she gently clawed at the rippled muscles in his abdomen, how the whole world seemed to hold its breath when his tongue fought so willingly with hers.

And most of all, the way everything just disappeared when his voice – strong yet powerless, docile yet aggressive, carefree yet overprotective – called out her name like he'd die if she didn't answer…

"Oh for God's sake, if you're gonna do that in public could you at least put some clothes on?"

Danny and Sam slowly broke away, but stayed within inches of each other as they looked to the kitchen doorway. There stood Tucker, nervously shielding his eyes from the sight of his best friends making out half naked on the floor…

* * *

**No it's not the end, unfortunately for you XD I'm looking at another couple of chapters at the absolute most, maybe a sequel depending on how this one finishes.**

**Erm… I dunno what else to say X3**

**Just enjoy the fic…**

**Oh yeah, a cookie to whoever correctly guesses the movie Sam imitated to get Danny to take his medicine...**

**SR x**


End file.
